Dear Old McKinley
by HPontmercy
Summary: Glee told with Wicked titles, and song references-not a crossover.  Kurt is bullied at McKinley, and travels to Dalton, where he meets the Warbler of Dalton.  Ultimately AU. Forgive the summary!
1. Dear Old McKinley

**Hey! H. here, with, you guessed it, a Glee story! **

**I haven't posted lately-end of the year craziness! But here is my most recent tale.**

**This uses **_**Wicked**_** titles and concepts, but is not a crossover. Out of canon. Enjoy and review, s'il vous plait! **

* * *

><p>"Ah, McKinley, the only school in the Midwest where the bullies are kind enough to give you free slushies for your pain." Kurt Hummel dabbed at his face with a wad of toilet paper, infuriated at the damage the icy, artificially-flavored drink was doing to his complexion. <em>An entire morning's moisturizing routine undone in one fell swoop,<em> he thought, wrinkling his nose at his reflection in the mirror of the girls' bathroom.

"Yeah, McKinley, hellhole of the heartlands," came the voice of sassy Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, confidante, and fellow diva. The pair had taken slushies to the face on their way to Glee club, courtesy of Azimio and Karofsky.

"I'm just sick of this, I mean, seriously, Glee Club is… cool." Kurt scoffed, sarcastic.

"Honey, we will _always_ be the misfits. This is high school! We're never gonna see the end of it."

"It's not our fault people are such idiots." Kurt exclaimed. He whipped out a comb and set to work.

"i hear you, man... Kurt, your hair looks fine! Your shirt, though..." Mercedes said with a meaningful glance at the spreading red stain on her friend's chest.

"I know! Those morons have no idea how hard it is to get slushie out of cashmere!" Mercedes gave him a look. "Well, if the neanderthals cared the least about fashion..."

"They're teenage boys, jocks without an inkling of taste. Come on, we gotta get to practice." Kurt shoved the comb back into the pocket of his jumper. _Just wait I get out of here_, Kurt thought as he tossed his head back and strutted into the hall. _One day, I'll be on to bigger and better things. I'm never going to come back. Dear Old McKinley, I can't wait to say good riddance._

* * *

><p><strong>Just the introduction, there is much more to come! FYI, this start in-canon and gets pretty out of it.<strong>

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Something Bad is Happening in Ohio

**Hiya! This is chapter two of my Gleeked fic majiggy, Kurt gets bullied, and Something Bad is Happening in Ohio! *sticks out tongue* Annyhoo, another dinky chapter. REviews would be nice, especially since I am such a nOOb. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kurt called as he crashed into the wall of lockers, his head colliding with the metal with a painful thump. He felt himself slide down into an awkward seated position in front of his still-open locker, hair rumpled, eyes filling with tears. As Kurt fell, the back of his jacket rode up, exposing his pale flesh to the biting cold of the metal. He could hear Karofsky high-fiving his friend Azimio as the jocks made their way down the crowded hallway, glad that they could have added to the "gay kid's" daily distress.<p>

_Not again! _Thought Kurt. It was only Tuesday, and already Karofsky had gone out of his way to shove the smaller boy in the hallway three times. _Why? Why me? the victim wondered. Why did meat headed ignoramus like Dave take it upon themselves to make Kurt's life hell? Because he was gay? _Apparently, because Kurt liked boys, he deserved the relentless torture, courtesy of the school jocks. None of his teachers, with the exception of well-meaning but clueless choir director Mr. Schuester and germaphobic guidance counselor Miss Pillsbury, even so much as tried to help their struggling student. On the rare occasion one of them tried to do something, they were rendered powerless. No one, it seemed, cared about Kurt's plight. Hadn't any of them ever heard of the Jamie Lebozny case? It had proved that it didn't matter if a student was gay or straight, it was the school's responsibility to protect them. It seemed that the case, which had taken place in small-town Wisconsin had no affect on small-town Ohio's bullying policy.

Kurt sighed. _Come on, Hummel, pity party's over. _The star countertenor got to his feet and straightened his bow tie, before closing his locker and adjusting the hem of his shirt. Head held high, Kurt proceeded to French class. Upon his arrival in Mrs. Rainier's classroom, the bell rang and Kurt took his seat next to the fabulous Mercedes Jones.

"Where were you, Kurt? You were almost late!" Mercedeswhispered as their teacher began writing phrases in English and French on the blackboard.

"Something... came up." came Kurt's hushed reply, as he stared ahead, not meeting his best friend's glance.

"It was Karofsky again, wasn't it?" inquired Mercedes.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kurt replied stiffly, pretending to be very interested in the french conjugation of the verb "to fear." His tone was adamant, but Mercedes could hear the waver in Kurt's voice. Though still concerned, she decided to humor him.

"Okay, but I'm here if you wanna ta-"

"Miss Jones, do you think you could translate this into French for us, since you were paying such close attention to the lesson?" came the voice of the slim, demanding teahcer at the front of the room.

"Uh... Je m'appelle Barbra?" Mercedes blurted, supplying the first French phrase that came to mind. Mrs. Rainier rolled her eyes and clutched her forehead, but as the class snickered Mercedes could detect the slightest hint of a smile playing on Kurt's thin lips.

_Gosh, I hope he's okay..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mercedes!" Rachel Berry, star of New Directions and McKinley's resident drama-queen chirped as she approached her fellow glee-clubber's locker.<p>

"Yeah, Rachel?" Mercedes sighed as she heaved the metal door of her locker shut. The last thing she needed was Rachel drama right now, what with Kurt, and that Chem test...

"Have you noticed Kurt lately? He has this... dejected slump to his shoulders and, and his hair is just ever-so-slightly out of place, and when Mr. Shue gave me the "No Day but Today solo yesterday in Glee Club, he didn't even bat an eyelash! I think all this Karofsky business is really getting to him." Naturally, Rachel only cared about her own success. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You think?" she said sarcastically. "Imagine being in his position! Of course it's going to affect him!"

"Hey, I'm just as worried as you. Without his voice and enthusiasm, we have no shot of winning, even at Sectionals! WE have no idea who we're up against, and if it's Aural Intensity, or Vocal Adrenaline, we won't stand a chance if not everybody's at their best. And I heard there's an a cappella group from Westerville that's really good... Anyway, what if he quit? Then we would absolutely have no chance!"

"Rach, it's not like he sings at all except for in the background-"

""But we still need twelve members, and if he quit, we'd never be able to replace him!"

"Wait-who said Kurt was gonna quit Glee?" Mercedes asked.

"Think about it Mercedes: he's already at hte bottom of the heap because he's gay; it's just worse that he's a gleek, too! If he quit, he's be slushied less, and tormented less-"

"-And he's be all alone. Rachel, New Directions is Kurt's family! We're the only friends he has!" the thought of Kurt leaving wasn't heaviest on Mercedes' mind; she had far more presiing concerns aboiut her best friend. "Sorry, Berry. I've got to get to class." Mercedes left Rachel standing at her locker and hurried to catch up with Tina Cohen-Chang.

* * *

><p>"He wouldn't!" the pretty Asian alto exclaimed, causing the surrounding students to turn around in curiosity, and attracting a dirt look and shushing from the librarian Mrs. Crowley. "Sorry!" she whispered, looking around at the annoyed faces of her peers. Several of them rolled their eyes and returned to what tehy had been doing. Tina looked back at Mercedes, seated across from her at the round library table. "But do you really think he could... kill himself? I just don't think..."<p>

"I'm not saying he will, it's just a possibility. You hear it in teh news all the time, kids our age killing themselves because tehy were bullied, especially gay kids like Kurt."

"Kurt would never kill himself, he's too ambitious." Again the volume at the Tina-Mercedes table rose above an acceptable level, and Mrs. Crowley shushed them more furiously.

"I don't either," sighed Mercedes, "But I'm worried about him."

"So am I." At Crowley's glare, Tina started on Problem Three and Mercedes returned to Wutehring Heights, but not after sharing a worried glance.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you and Finn are on your own for dinner; I'm going out with Carole," Burt Hummel's voice sounded up the stairs.<p>

"Have fun!" Kurt called, falsely happy. He didn't really feel like eating anyway. For the last hour, he's been lying on his back, staring up at the tacky cieling fan he'd never gotten aroung to changing. As soon as he'd finished his Pre-Calc assignment, he's thrown himself onto his bed and immersed himself in thought. What he was thinking was that he couldn't understand why nobody cared that he was being tormented. Sure, his Glee firends were understanding and acepting and whatnot, but none of them had any clue what he was going through. He was alone.

_If only there was someone like me at McKinley, someone I could talk to..._ He thought. Eventually, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillows, and attempted to go to sleep. _Maybe, _thought the tired boy,_ things will look better tomorrow. _ Kurt closed his blue-gray eyes and tried in vain to drift off, but it soon became apparent that his mind would not let him. He pulle the first book off of his nightstand, a tattered paperback copy of John Greene and David Levithan's Will Grayson, Will Grayson, opened to a random page, and began to read. He's read the book tons of times-Young Adult novels were sort of a guilty pleasure for the mature, wise-beyond-his-years teenager- and usually skipped the parts about the straight Will Grayson. Levithan's books nearly always had a happy ending: boy meets boy, boys fall in love, boys overcome some minor adversity, and all turned out well. _Why can't my life be like that?_ Kurt wondered. _Where's my happily ever after?_

And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's short again, but when the plot comes in trust me, they will get loooooooooooong. Anyway, about the book, I had to add that in, becasue I just re-read it for the umpteenth time. It's a cute story, by two of my favorite Young Adult authors. You should read it!<strong>

**Halp out-**


	3. One Short DayAt Dalton Academy

**A/N: The plot thickens! …or is introduced! Whatever. This chapter is slightly longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee; if I did Santitany would have happened last year, and there would be much more Kurt CoBlaine PDA.**

**Disclaimer the Second: I do not remember exact scenes form certain episodes, so I have rewritten to the best of my ability. But with the help of ithinkpigsarecool on Youtube, I've managed to recreate the Klaine moments, sort of.**

**Here goes... hopefully something!**

* * *

><p>It was hell getting up the next morning. When the shrill alarm sounded, signaling the start of another day, it took all the strength Kurt could muster just to lift his head from the tear-soaked pillow and hit the snooze button. After the alarm rang again nine minutes later, he swung himself out of bed. Exhausted from the night before, the usually meticulously groomed Kurt did the bare minimum to look as if he tried. After throwing on the first ensemble that caught his eye, he went across to the hall into the bathroom. Known for spending hours primping, Kurt only brushed his teeth and ran a comb briefly through his hair. Without spending more than five minutes in the restroom, Kurt flicked off the lights and made his way downstairs.<p>

Burt, his father, called to him as he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, where Finn, Burt and Carole were seated around the table. "Good morning, sleeping beauty... what's wrong, Kurt? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night!"

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Your hair is... ungelled." Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's girlfriend's son, fellow glee-clubber, and former crush.

"I assure you, I'm fine." he said, denying the fact that he had been up half the night in tears. He grabbed a bowl from the clean dishwasher and filled it with Cheerios.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure you wore that ascot last week..." Burt pointed out, but his son just rolled his eyes again and kept eating his cereal. After several minutes of silence, punctuated only by the occasional clink of a spoon, Burt announced, "Boys, I can drive you guys in to school on my way to the shop if we leave-" he looked down at his watch "-right now."

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Hummel!" Finn exclaimed, glad he would not have to drive himself to school in his mom's old gas-guzzler. He set his juice glass by the sink and headed towards the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Finn, call me Burt! What about you, Kurt?"

"I'm fine; I can drive myself. But thanks, Dad." replied Kurt, standing to deposit his bowl in the sink.

"Suit yourself. Ready to go, Finn?"

"Yeah, Mr.-I mean, Burt." the golden-hearted but mentally lacking jock replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Later Mom. See ya at school, Kurt".

"Bye, Finn."

* * *

><p>After swinging by the Lima Bean for a Grande non-fat mocha on his way to school, Kurt felt a bit better- and awake enough to realize he looked like a mess. With seven minutes left until homeroom, he decided to duck into the men's room for a quick primp session before class. The night before he'd been contemplating suicide, now he was just hoping to not commit fashion suicide by showing up to school looking the way he did. Eternally grateful for the spare bottle of styling gel he kept in his locker for times like these, he set to work on making himself look presentable. As he was putting the finishing touches on his complexion, who would walk in but Kiosk, flanked by his henchman Azimio.<p>

"Look at Lady Boy, doing his makeup," taunted Azimio, "shouldn't you be across the hall?" The pair of hulking jocks laughed cruelly as Kurt gathered his products and made to leave.

"Whoa, not so fast, queer," Karofsky sneered. "Don'tcha wanna swirlie?" He grabbed Kurt's slender arm, and motioned for Azimio to do the same.

"No! Let go of me, you... heathens!" The slight victim struggled against the grip of his captors. Azimio had kicked a stall door open, and Kurt's face was dangerously close to the vile toilet water.

"No! Stop, I-"

"What is the meaning of this?" The door flew open, and Cheerios Coach Sue Sylvester stormed in.

"Coach Sue?" Karofsky asked, confused at the sight of the female entrant in the men's room. He dropped Kurt, who grabbed the toilet seat to avoid face planting in it.

"There I was, sitting at my desk, plotting to sneak into "Butt-chin" Shuester's house and shave that ridiculously buttered hair off of his head, when I hear the sound of a dying cat. I listened closer, and realized it was Lady Face here, being tortured. Now, his pig-like squeals were interrupting my devious plot, and I decided to come in here and shut him up. Now, I see you two cavemen are harassing poor Lady Face. Would you kindly quit it so I won't have to hear his screams all the way in my office?" Dumbstruck, Karofsky and Azimio nodded vacantly. "Now, GET OUT!" The jocks obeyed.

The coach turned her attention to the pale, shaking boy standing in the stall. "Are you alright, Lady?"

"Yeah, M-Miss Sylvester. I... I'm fine." _Physically, anyway... mentally, not so much. _

"Hey, Lady?"

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, still shaken.

"If one of them picks on you again, tell me, okay?"

"O...kay, Miss Sylvester."

"And hurry up; you'll be late to class." Sue called over her shoulder as she left Kurt alone in the men's room.

Kurt blinked, half from the terrifying experience he'd just had and half from the fact he'd found an unlikely ally in Sue Sylvester, sworn enemy of the Glee Club. _Wow. That was... unexpected._ Flustered, Kurt again gathered his things and headed to homeroom.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked into class several minutes late, all eyes in the class turned towards him. After muttering a muffled reply to his teacher, Mr. Roth, Kurt silently made his way to the back of the classroom. A fierce blush creeping over his fair complexion, Kurt took his seat in the back of the room and muttered an apology to the teacher, Mr. Roth.<p>

Sam Evans, the popular blond quarterback and boyfriend to head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, turned around to mouth "Why were you late?" to Kurt. The boys had struck up an unlikely friendship through their involvement in the unpopular Glee club. Kurt shook his head. Sam shrugged and turned around, which was fortunate since Mr. Roth looked his way at the precise moment.

Kurt put his head down on his desk. _What a great way to start a day._

* * *

><p>"So kids, we've got our competition for Regionals: an all-boys a capella choir The Warblers, and The Hipsters, a choir of elderly people returning to get their GEDs." The Glee kids breathed a collective sigh of relief: their competition would be easy to beat.<p>

Santana Lopez, snarky cheerleader and resident bad-girl, made some bitchy comment aboutDaltonthat made Kurt send a glare in her direction.

"Okay. Now we've gotta get pumped up for Regionals, so I think a little friendly competition is in order." A cheer erupted from the assembled students. Mr. Schuester continued, "Since our last boys versus girls competition inspired so much friendly rivalry in you guys, I thought we could try it again."

Rachel turned to Mercedes and began chatting furiously. "I have the best mash-up in mind, of-"

"Okay, girls over there, boys over- Kurt." Kurt had followed Tina to the left side of the room.

"But-please Mr. Schue?"

"No Kurt, I think you'll want to stay with the boys on this one." Finn and Puck exchanged a quizzical glance. "Now, I've decided to mix things up a bit: Girls, you'll be covering songs done by male artists. Think classic rock. Boys, you will perform something by a female artist. Extra points for creativity." The boys groaned in complaint, but over achiever Rachel immediately launched into a vivid conversation about which Bon Jovi song to mix with which Queen song.

Kurt smiled and began planning the boys' costumes. He was going to win this one.

* * *

><p>"Who?" Finn asked as Kurt gestured wildly at his swatch board. Puck, Sam, Finn And Artie were all staring vacantly at Kurt's standing in front of them, saying something about sequins and fringe.<p>

"Dianna Ross, Finn. You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put rat poison in the old folks' Jell-O or visit the Garglers?" Puck asked.

"The Warblers."

"Whatever. See what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."

Kurt was peeved that the boys didn't understand his vision. he said, gathering his swatches and sketchbooks before storming out of the room. The door swung shut behind him, and the remaining male members of New Directions sat for a few moments in stunned silence, shocked by Kurt's display of Diva-dom.

After a while, Puck spoke up, voicing a sentiment that all the boys shared. "Wow, you know, I think he does it better than Rachel." Puck commented.

* * *

><p>So this wasDalton: marble columns, cathedral ceilings, echo-ey corridors, and gorgeous boys- all in the same red-and-navy blue uniform. Kurt looked down at his skintight black jeans, star-pattered blazer, and combat boots and nearly facepalmed. It didn't help that he was wearing his spy-shades. As he peered around nervously at the navy blazers that coursed throughDalton's cavernous hallways, Kurt realized that there was no way he could pass for one of theDaltonstudents. Grimacing, he straightened his tie and joined the flowing mass of students, hoping to be as inconspicuous as possible. In moving with the crowd, he realized that most of theDaltonstudents were headed in the same general direction, down an ornate flight of stairs.<p>

He took off his sunglasses, and pulling on his 'timid new kid' face, Kurt mustered the courage to tap one of the passing boys on the shoulder. "Excuse me, um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy smiled up at him. "My name'sBlaine."

Kurt inhaled sharply. This-Blaine-was gorgeous. He had deep hazel eyes, a wide, friendly grin, and dark curly hair held in place by an excess of hair gel. Usually Kurt thought less of people who overused styling products, but on this boy, it looked... right. "...Kurt" he replied, holding out his hand forBlaineto shake. "Now what exactly's going on?" he asked, breathless.

"The Warblers!" an enthusiasticBlainereplied. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." he said, smugly grinning.

Kurt was confused. "So-wait, the glee club here is cool?" he clarified.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, andBlaineagain took his hand. "Come on," he said, "I know a shortcut." Soon Kurt found himself being tugged into a hallway, dimly lit with leather benches. He looked around at the expensive looking furnishings, untilBlaineled him to a set of doors that opened into a room full of boys, who were milling about and moving furniture.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb!" Kurt gasped, as he looked around at the room.

'Next time, don't forget your jacket,"Blainesaid with a knowing smile, "you'll fit right in."

Kurt flushed deeply, but grinned. He knew! However, he didn't have time to be embarrassed:

"Oh, would you excuse me?"Blainesaid, turning away from Kurt. Just then, the familiar strains of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" filled the crowded room, andBlaine, to Kurt's surprise and delight, took lead. Kurt looked around, feeling as though he had been punk'd. It seemed as thoughBlainewas singing right to him!

Kurt couldn't help but stare. Though the Warblers didn't dance much, mostly step-touching in unison, their frontman had a special quality, a charismatic stage presence that Kurt found one of the shortest people in the commons, but he performed as though he owned it. As the pop power ballad progressed, he also demonstrated that he had pipes, too. Though he was a boy tackling pop princess Katy Perry's hit, he did a terrific job.

When the song ended, Kurt found himself clapping harder than anyone else in the room. He had fallen forBlaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt's teenage dream didn't last much longer.<p>

"This is Wes, and this is David."Blainesaid, as he gestured to the two Warblers seated next to him inDalton's cafeteria. One was Asian, with short black hair, and the other was African American.

"It's very civilized for you to take me buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt, seated opposite them, said coolly.

"We're not going to beat you up," Warbler Wes said, sipping his coffee.

"You were such a horrible spy we thought it was kind of... endearing." David said.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."Blainesuggested, eyes boring into Kurt. Kurt, embarrassed, laughed apologetically and looked down. The three Warblers waited intently for him to respond.

"Can I... ask you guys a question?" he asked, tentatively, peering around the table at the boys. "Are you guys all gay?"

He blushed as the Warblers laughed and shared a look, ashamed of his question.

Blainewas the first to recover. "Uh, no, no. Well, I am, but these two have girlfriends." he said, gesturing to himself and then to Wes and David.

"This is not a gay school," David commented, "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same," Wes supplied, "No matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

It took a moment for this to sink in with Kurt: Every second,Daltonwas feeling more and more inviting. It was so much better than McKinley, where he was relentlessly tormented every day. This private academy seemed like a safe haven.

Blainenoticed that Kurt seemed to be having a hard time. "Would you guys excuse us?" he asked of Wes and David. The two obliged and stood up from the table the table, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"I take it you're having trouble with school." saidBlaine, concerned.

"I'm the... only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt finally said, battling back tears, "and I try to stay strong about it, but there's a Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. I just don't know what his deal is."

"I know how you feel,"Blaineadmitted. "I got taunted at my old school and it really-" he said, and then got quieter as he swore, "pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody really cared. It was like 'hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry! Nothing we can do about it.'"

Kurt could definitely relate. That was exactly like his current situation, with the teachers' apathy. Blinking tears from his eyes, he looked away from Blaine, who continued. "So I left. I came here," he said, looking aroundDalton's cavernous cafeteria. "Simple as that." Kurt could read something inBlaine's tone, a mix of shame and relief that told Kurt that the shorter boy regretted his choice. "So, you have two options:"Blainesaid, snapping the other boy back into the moment. "I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition atDalton's sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim." Kurt's interest was piqued. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt,"Blainesaid, meeting the other boy's blue eyes, "And you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How." Kurt said, scrutinizingBlaine.

"Confront him! Call him out! I ran-Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it's something that I really, really regret."

Kurt sighed. "You're right."Blainesmiled. "...but... do you really think I can stand up to Karofsky?"

"Courage, Kurt. If you have courage, I know you can. "Blainesaid, placing his hand over Kurt's slim one. Kurt grinned.

"Thanks," he said softly, wiping a stray, leftover tear from his cheek. Things were looking better already.

"Come on."Blainestood up abruptly. "I'll show you around."

"Don't you have class?" Kurt asked, standing up and pushing in his chair. He took one last drink of his coffee beforeBlainegrabbed his hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Nah, I've got a study hall. I can basically do whatever I want." Kurt grinned atBlaine's nonchalance.

"Ready to go?" At Kurt's nod, he began a tour of the school, starting with the Warblers' practice room.

_Dalton Academy, by the time I'm done here today, you'll feel Kurt Hummel's been here. _

* * *

><p><em>Courage<em>

Back at McKinley, Kurt smiled down at his phone. Blainehad been sporadically texting Kurt all day, with the same message: Courage. Before he'd left DaltonAcademy, he and Blaine had exchanged cell numbers. It was hard to leave, because it was so... inviting. He'd had a great day with Blaineat Dalton, and would have loved to stay, but Kurt had decided to do as Blainehad suggested, and face Karofsky. With Blaine's help, he felt as though he could stand up to his tormentor. Kurt was nearly to his locker, when out of the blue he felt a shove and went barreling into the wall. _Karofsky._

It was time to teach him that prejudice was just ignorance. Blaine's voice sounded in his ears: _Courage. _Kurt slumped against his locker for a few moments, and then followed Karofsky's receding form down the hall.

_Courage, Kurt, courage._

* * *

><p><strong>End of "One Short Day... At Dalton Academy"<strong>

**Next up: Defying Karofsky.**

**...Hey, don't judge. I'm seriously enjoying this! XD**

**(See that button down there? The lovely little blue button? Yeah: Click it and you get two complimentary tickets to Pip, Pip, Hooray! :D)**

**-H**


End file.
